Goodnight Gravity
by Liquid Atomization
Summary: Jaden was what many called a Type-2 Positive-Awani Case. Or in layman's terms, he contained the virus Awani. A disease that rendered his body able to create its own type of self renewing energy, Manta Energy. A rare energy that many were interested in for their own purposes.


Goodnight Gravity

Chapter 1

It was good to be back! After two days away, Jaden was ready for some decent food, sun, and to have some fun!

 _Are we home yet, are we home yet, are we home yet?_

I grinned to myself at the voice echoing in my mind. To a lot of people, hearing voices in your head meant it was time to move into the loony bin. To me, it just meant my partner was awake.

Sylphon floated off to my right side, looking all around in his eagerness. For such a little thing he certainly held a great deal of curiosity. Guess being locked up in a government vault will do that to you.

I grinned. "Yeah, almost home."

Sylphon beamed. " _Yay! I can't wait to meet this person you spoke so fondly of. Mom? Yes, I think that was it. She'll be great for analysis."_

"Oh no." I groaned face palming. "How could I forget?"

With all the excitement of moving here: new friends, new apartment, and almost blowing up. There hadn't really been time to reflect much about coming back. To be honest, Sylphon had taken all the thinking capacity there was to give.

But now, once I had decided (more like been allowed) to come back, I needed to think of the important things. Like how to explain to Mom about my new robot buddy, Sylphon. Or that I had joined a group of crazy people who were advocates of "shoot first, ask questions later". She'd kill me!

But that could be taken care of in the morning. Right now, the only thing on my mind was finding something to eat and then heading home for some peace.

" _And while you're at it, you should probably avoid the figure in your path_." Sylphon warned.

Too bad his warning came too late. Failing to click before I felt the familiar shock of running over another person.

A familiar person. A familiar person who's outfit was a pair of shorts and a light blue silk blouse, with a bag of what looked like school books sprawled on the ground. A familiar person who's name was Anais Watterson.

"Jaden?" She looked a little surprised to see me, but she was smiling. That was a good sign. I hadn't expected her to recognize me right away. We had only seen each other a few times after all. That and...she was on the ground. Again.

"What is this, the second time you've run me over?" She chucked getting to her feet.

"Anais?" I called her name without thinking, and felt a silly grin creeping up on my face as she turned to pick up her books. Whoa, she looks great.

Always the helpful, Sylphon added. " _Not that your chances are that high to begin with. You'll have better luck at the horse track."_

"Shut up." I ordered, shoving him into my backpack.

"What?" Anais asked looking up.

My heart pounded as I quickly fought to think of something. "Um, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"You're not. I was just heading home." She looked at me a bit curiously. "Hey, if you're not busy, care to join me?"

For a moment I briefly wondered if I had wandered into some kind of alternate universe. A girl asking me out? This had to be a joke. No one sane would say those words without cracking up.

" _Hey, you're blowing it hotshot._ "

"What?" was the only word that managed to work it's way out of my mouth, and she rolled her eyes.

"You look hungry. And well, I know I'm hungry. And I happen to know a place we can get a good meal. We are friends the last I checked, and friends do that kind of thing for each other."

There was great restraint as I fought back the blush with sure force of will and nodded quickly. "Yeah, you're right."

She called me her friend. The friendship between us was a given, but at the same time, it was a bit startling to hear the words coming from her.

 _Nothing to get worked over. She's just being nice._

"I also wanted to thank you for sticking up for my brothers against those bullies last week. No one else would've done what you did. And I'm thankful that you were there."

 _See? I'm always right. Nothing complicated._

"Sure you are."

"Uh, yeah." Anais huffed. "I most definitely am. And if you're done being rude. I'd like to get going." She immediately strode off at a quick ground-eating pace.

" _Nice going champ_." Sylphon floated along beside me, and appeared to be grinning. At least I thought he was; since he was a robot, it was hard to clearly figure out his digital expressions. And when he meant to be grinning and when he didn't. " _Are you glad to be home, Jaden_?"

"Definitely, Sylphon."


End file.
